1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge mechanism and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a hinge mechanism with easy assembly and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the touch panel industry, a tablet computer with a touch panel is implemented into human's daily life. A touch control instruction, such as documentation, sliding cursor, zooming in, zooming out and so on, can be performed in a manner that a finger directly touches the touch panel of the tablet computer. Recently, the tablet computer is coupled to an external keyboard, not only for providing a user with a tablet computer mode in which the touch control instruction can be performed on the touch panel, but also for providing the user with a notebook computer mode in which conventional operation of a notebook computer can be performed on the tablet computer coupled with the external keyboard. Accordingly, it enhances flexibility of the tablet computer in use.
Conventionally, a hinge mechanism is used for connecting the tablet computer and the external keyboard, so that the tablet computer achieves the aforesaid notebook computer mode by the external keyboard. However, the conventional hinge mechanism cannot be easily detached from the external keyboard, resulting in that the tablet computer mode and the notebook computer mode can not be rapidly switched, and thus it causes inconvenience in use. On the other hand, if the external keyboard is pivoted to the tablet computer in a loosely-fit manner, it is not stable for operating in use. Thus, how to design a hinge mechanism with easy assembly and stable pivoting structure becomes an issue in the field.